toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Justice
The Chief Justice, commonly abbreviated as the C.J., is a Cog Boss, and the boss of all the Lawbots. He resides inside the Lawbot Courthouse in Lawbot Headquarters and can be infiltrated by Toons. Toons must build their Lawbot Cog Disguise before being permitted to enter the Lawbot Courthouse and defeat the C.J.. Defeating him in a long boss battle will result in Bumpy Bumblebehr rewarding the Toon(s) with random Cog Summons which will give them the ability to call for either a group of Cogs, a Cog Building or a Cog Invasion. Appearance The C.J. is a large Cog with a dark navy blue suit, in traditional Lawbot colors. On top of this suit he wears a slate blue robe, which resemble the gowns worn by Supreme Court judges. He occupies 3x3 squares of space on the battlefield. He has a large white wig, and also wears a blindfold around his eyes. His body rests upon a judge's podium, which is attached to an undercarriage, and moves by a large metal track underneath him. The C.J.'s undercarriage also acts as a storage area for regular Lawbots and Skelecogs. Battle Strategy Toon Roles There are three main roles in the C.J. battle: throwing evidence at the pan in the center of the battlefield, stunning incoming Cogs, and creating evidence. Throwing Evidence The most important role by far as throwing enough evidence by the end of the 30 turn battle time allows all Toons to win the C.J. battle. Toons need to be agile enough to dodge inbound attacks from Cogs, pick up evidence quickly, and throw them into the pan. Stunning Cogs In later rounds, and especially at higher Variable Difficulty settings, Cogs tend to gain evidence with heavier weight. Up to 2 Toons should be tasked to stun both the Ambulance Chasers delivering evidence to the Cogs, and the Cogs throwing the evidence at the pan. Dialogue Intro * Hmm, what's on the docket today? Aha, we have a Toon on trial! ** Bumpy Bumblebehr: You think this kangaroo court counts as a trial? * Accused, please remain quiet. For the record, there are no kangaroos in this court. * We have a strong team from the prosecution here. And here are the public defenders... or so I would say, if you weren't Toons! ** Bumpy Bumblebehr: Impossible! How did he find out? * I may be blind, but justice is not! For interrupting the proceedings, I sentence you all to contempt of court! Battle: Second Phase * Bah, so you've passed the bar exam. Very well, I find you appropriate to plead the defense's case. * Jury selection will now commence! Battle: Final Phase Intro * Trial resumes. Mid-Battle Taunts * Attack me? Your loss. * Counsel, I find your arguments all too silly! * I will have an injunction on you, just for that! * I will have you disbarred for that! * Name, I find you in contempt of court! * Objection sustained! * Order in the court! * Prepare yourselves for an assault and battery. * Preposterous argument! Dismissed! * Strike that from the record. * This is a serious waste of taxpayers' money! * You are all in contempt of court! * You have no jurisdiction here! * Your arguments are frivolous and vexatious! Defeat * Impossible! The defense won? No! I declare a mistrial! A new one will be scheduled. * Hrrmph! I'll be in my chambers. Challenge Tickets Using a Challenge Ticket on the C.J. greatly increases the difficulty of the entire fight, and makes the C.J. deal significantly more damage on the final phase. Category:Cashbots Category:Bosses Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Cashbot Headquarters Category:Promotions Category:Lawbots Category:Lawbot Headquarters